1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a watch band assembly that is adapted to be removably secured to a conventional watch, and more particularly to a watch band device that is fabricated from an elastic and resilient tubular material that will provide for a watch assembly that is not only durable, long lasting, but is also aesthetically pleasing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a removable watch band has been around for many years. The idea allows a worn watch band to be replaced thereby allowing the continued use of the wrist watch itself. Traditionally, removable watch bands utilize non-elastic material in combination with a clasp or buckle to allow the watch to be removed without separating the band from the watch. However, with the growth in popularity of wrist watches, a market has been created providing more unique and aesthetically pleasing watch bands made from a variety of materials other than those traditionally used, i.e., leather.
One such device is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,401,388 issued to Mearns. Mearns discloses a watch band or bangle, comprising a bezel, having first and second lugs, that is secured to a conventional wrist watch. A bangel is held within the lugs. The design and configuration does provide for an assembly that is attractive, however, this structure does suffer some drawbacks. One drawback is that this watch band cannot be used in order to replace a worn conventional band on a conventional watch, since most conventional watches use pins for attachment. Additionally, the use of a bezel would provide a possibility for dust or the like to be located therein, inherently providing for an unattractive structure.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,719 issued to Capolupo. Capolupo discloses a pin type retention device that is used for securing a watch band to a watch. This retention device includes a retainer clip, secured to a watch band strap, that is adapted to receive and retain tongues, that are secured to the watch. Though successful, the use of the clip and tongues may provide a device that can catch onto hair or skin of the wrist, thereby providing for an uncomfortable fit. Further, the various components used to install the device onto the strap are extremely small, rendering a device that is difficult to install.
Yet another watch device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,972 issued to Eiss, wherein there is disclosed a watch case for a tennis bracelet. This watch case is designed solely for use with a conventional bracelet and cannot be retrofitted onto a conventional watch, therefore limiting the use of the watch.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.